


Mating rituals

by trsu



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Community: tfa_kink, Crack, M/M, nature documentary style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trsu/pseuds/trsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The epic (???) love story of Hux and Kylo Ren told like a nature documentary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating rituals

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to have been disowned by the op, but it was written for a prompt on the tfa kink meme.
> 
> Not beta'd, feel free to point out mistakes.

"And here we see the first stage of the courting, where the Ren is showing his strength to chase away other suitors. This seemingly violent behavior is in fact integral to the mating process, and the Hux will only mate with the strongest to ensure healthy, strong offspring.

In this case we can see that the Hux is not satisfied with the show of strength, and so will affect a nonchalant air, perhaps even antagonize the Ren to provoke even more aggressive behavior, all to judge if he is indeed strong enough to mate with.

Despite all this, when it comes down to actual mating, it is not, as you would assume, a violent act. When the chosing is done the couple will retreat to a secluded place, the nest, where a slow seduction will take place. Often, one or both of the couple will bring wine and foodstuffs, and the seduction may take days before it comes to the mating. Unlike many other species, where mating is quick due to vulnerability during the act, it is drawn out and may take hours. It is assumed, but not verified, that in case of threat the Ren will kill any intruders.

What is known is that the couple will stay together for the rest of their lives. Should one of them stray the other will, in case there is offspring, drag them back and forcibly keep them in the nest, and otherwise they will kill their partner, and live out the rest of their lives alone.

Being allowed to watch the courting of these magnificent beasts is something only a few are privileged to do, and this is the first recording ever made. We thank those who, at great personal risk, brought us this fascinating evidence, and mourn those who were lost in the process."


End file.
